


That's Not My Name

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Celeste changed her name after bad things happened, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Forgive me if this is shitty, Hope's Peak Academy, I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE, Junko Enoshima - Freeform, Long-ish drabble, Not Beta Read, READ AUTHORS NOTE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written in Class, not well written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her name is Celeste, now. It's no longer Taeko. She doesn't like to remember that name, and Makoto doesn't understand why. She explains to him.(Please read author's note.)edit: woah ok guys im so sorry this is not that good thank u for the kudos <3
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick warnings for this fic! They are all just mentions, but warnings are still viable. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with:  
> -General mentions of past trauma  
> -Childhood trauma  
> -Parental issues  
> -Domestic Violence  
> -Child Abuse  
> -Sexual assault of a child
> 
> For reference, Celeste was born as Taeko Ludenberg.
> 
> Alternate title: I vent through Celeste and then struggle to conclude my fic.

"You can be honest with me! It just doesn't sound like it could be your real name. You can tell me if it's not, you don't have to be a liar."

Celeste's eyes twinkled at the word. Liar. It was a pretty word to her, she thought. It had never worked on her; it had never been a word that had actually applied to her. She wasn't a liar or a cheater. She simply knew what cards to play, how, and when. A very small smile pulled up the corner of her mouth, and a sweet chuckle was drawn from her. "I am not lying." She said simply. "It is just the truth. My name is Celestia Ludenberg. It is uncommon, yes, but to say that it is not my name...That is completely ridiculous to even consider." 

This was something Makoto refused to believe. She wasn't sure why he doubted her - she was playing her cards in the right place, at the right time, in the right order, and he was still seeing through to a lie that was not there. Her name WAS Celestia Ludenberg. It simply wasn't the name she was given at birth.

Celeste kicked her feet up on the table across from her, smoothing out her dress with her palms, and fixing her jointed ring.

"Then show me your handbook."

She paused. "... Hah, do you not trust me, Naegi?" Her hesitance annoyed her, and she chewed lightly on her lip. Her poker-face was breaking as her thoughts jumbled into one tight ball in her head. "There is no need to show you my handbook." Her hand slowly placed over her backpack, and she lifted it into her lap, before realizing it was unzipped and much less heavy than it had been when she brought it into the room. Her eyes shot up when she saw a hand above her head, and before she could yelp and whine, her handbook was in Makoto's hands. The hand above her head retracted - and Celeste whipped her head around to see who was behind her. 

It was none other than Ms Junko Enoshima. Celestia groaned, knowing she should have known from the bright red nails on her hand, but it all happened so fast.

Naegi gave a wide grin, taking the tablet, and Celeste just sat back in shame. "C'mon, Cel, it's not like I'll make fun of you for it or anything! I just don't get why you're lying to us, it's not a huge deal." He meant well. She knew she had lost, and she knew she'd have to explain herself. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she was quick to push them back, putting on a small smile. Junko's hands grasped the couch behind her, and she leaned forward, her giant pigtails draping into Celeste's face. Celeste pushed them away.

"So, so! What's it say?" Junko grinned, her head tilting to the side and resting on her shoulder. "What's her name? We all know it's not Celeste!" Another soft, yet feigned chuckle from Celeste. "You are going to be disappointed. It is very anticlimactic." She gave a faint glare to Makoto - who gulped. He wasn't doing this out of malice, just curiosity, but that look...

He pressed the home button on the tablet. "... Welcome, Ta-" Celestia cut him off. "It does not say my real name, but Celestia is in fact, my REAL name." She was trying her hardest not to wince. "My GIVEN name is Taeko. Taeko Ludenberg. That does not mean that that is my name. Now. Hush. May I have my handbook back?" Her eyebrows knitted together, and she reached over to delicately pluck it from Makoto's fingers, sliding it back into her bag and zipping it up. Junko was confused and decided to speak up. "But, why don't you use your given name?"

Ah. Celestia expected this. She wasn't ready, but she still took a deep breath. She looked around. "I will tell you if this stays between us." Her eyes met Junko's. "And I mean you, Enoshima." 

Junko nodded intently. Celestia took in a deep breath. 

"When I was very little, my mother and father would fight. Quite a lot. And it was inescapable." She started, her fingers beginning to fiddle with the lace of her skirt. "And sometimes, when my father was violent, he would come to me instead. And, when he was hurting me, and when-... Things were happening, he would say my name. Over, and over again, and slowly, that name began to have negative connotations. That is all. Now, please, for the love of God, leave it be!" Her hands lifted before slamming upon her lap, her eyebrows tightly knit together. Naegi and Junko exchanged a glance, before nodding at each other. Makoto spoke first. 

"We-... We won't tell, Celeste. That's not our information to tell." He continued to bob his head, his hands settling on his lap. "I'm-... Sorry for pushing for that information. We were just curious," He managed before Celeste stood up. "Curious, my ass!" She exclaimed, her finger pointing directly at his face, before she grabbed her finger with her other hand and pulled it back. Clearing her throat, she looked around. "... As you agreed... You do not tell anybody. I never want to hear that name again. That is NOT my name, and I am tired of hearing it, and seeing it, and having it on my stupid tablet, and I'm tired of none of you trusting me! If you trusted me, for once, maybe, I wouldn't have to be yelling! This isn't some big game of poker! My name is Celestia Ludenberg, and if I have to repeat-" 

"Woah," Junko laughed. "It's okay, Celeste! We're not gonna tell anyone. We promise! You can cool down!"

Cool down. Celeste felt her shoulders relaxing from her tense, and her eyebrows unknit. She slowly let herself sit back down, clearing her throat. She did need to cool down. A little laugh came from her. "My apologies. That... Will not happen again." All she got in response was two faint hums, one from each of them. Junko, feeling awkward, just made her way out of the room and headed off for her own dorm. Makoto, however, rose from his chair to sit properly beside Celeste, who was staring at a spot across from her on the wall. 

Naegi slipped his hand into hers, causing Celestia to tense for a moment - but when she was adjusted, she just let out a little sigh and leaned down on to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. Makoto didn't mind. He just gave her hand a little squeeze. Chewing on her lip, Celeste whispered a barely audible "thank-you", receiving another hum from Makoto. Still overwhelmed by the memories brought back and the yelling she had just done, she just let herself rest against Makoto. She knew she could trust him - and also knew that the others would understand, but explaining it was all too much for her.


End file.
